You Don't See Me
by Expectance
Summary: ONE SHOT.SONG FIC. Sirius Black is unaware of all girls except the one that's right in front of him. SBOC(sort of)Song: You don't see me, Josie and the Pussycats


**You Don't See Me**

This is a little one shot that I wrote just to get the creative juices flowing for my other story. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hi Sirius," Kayla Morris said to the grinning, black-haired boy that had sat down next to her.

"Hey Kays," he mumbled absentmindedly as he dug into his breakfast. Kayla looked up at Remus Lupin across the table, who just raised an eyebrow at her and shook his head slowly.

_This is the place where I sit_

_This is the part where I love you too much_

_This is as hard as it gets_

_Cause I'm getting tired of pretending I'm tough_

It was a fact to all her friends that Kayla Morris was in love with her best friend, Sirius Black. It wasn't that he wasn't interested in her in that way, so she thought, but he just seemed so preoccupied with finding a new girl to bed that he couldn't see what was right in front of him.

Sirius was interrupted as a petite blonde girl came and draped herself onto his lap. She smiled up at him and he leaned down to kiss her. James, who had just sat down, coughed 'get a room' causing the surrounding people to laugh. Kayla shut her eyes, obviously wishing to shut out how much grief it caused her to see him snog other girls right in front of her face.

_I'm here if you want me_

_I'm yours, you can hold me_

_I'm empty and achin' _

_And tumblin' and breakin'_

Remus and James exchanged a look. The only person that didn't know about Kayla's major crush was the crush-ee himself, Sirius Black. As he continued to snog the little slut in his lap, Kayla busied herself with pushing the food around on her plate.

James sighed. He just couldn't understand why Sirius couldn't see it himself. It was so obvious, the way she looked at him, the way she listened to every word he had to say, the way she always stuck up for him and broke up his little fights with Snivellus to keep him from getting in trouble. If Sirius didn't see how much that girl loved him, he might as well have been born without a nose.

_Cause you don't see me_

_And you don't need me_

_And you don't love me_

_The way I wish you would_

_The way I know you could_

Remus was also lost in his thoughts about Kayla and Sirius. He thought that Sirius didn't deserve Kayla's love. She was too good for him, too beautiful for words to behold. Although Sirius was his best friend, he believed that Kayla could do better than Sirius. Not of course naming himself, but possibly anybody else but Sirius Black.

Sitting in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room, Kayla waited for Sirius to come for their nightly talk. She sighed. He was already half an hour late. When the clock struck 5 minutes till, Sirius finally came rushing in, running a hand through his jet black hair.

"Sorry I'm late," he apologized, using his trademark smile on her.

_I dream a world where you understand_

_That I dream a million sleepless nights_

_Well I dream a fire when you're touching my hand_

_But it twists into smoke when I turn on the lights_

"Off with another girl Black?" she asked, an amused smile on her face. Inside, she was aching.

"What do you think Kay? I just finished with this new girl, total cutie, red head, green eyes, total package-"Kayla held up her hand to interrupt him.

"Please Sirius, I'd rather not discuss your flavors of the week, thank you very much. Got any real problems you're dealing with?"

_I'm speechless and faded_

_It's too complicated_

_Is this how the book ends_

_Nothing but good friends?_

"Well I'm actually dealing with something right now. There's a girl. I like her a lot, I just don't know how to do it."

"Do I know this girl?" she asked.

"Can we not discuss that part yet? First, tell me how I should tell her I like her."

_Cause you don't see me_

_And you don't need me_

_And You don't love me_

_The way I wish you would_

"Okay, well first just tell me exactly how you feel about this girl." She pointed at the chair and sat across from the chair, crossing her legs and pretending to take out a notebook.

"Well okay, when I'm around her, I always feel so happy, like I'm totally in a new world when I'm around her. She just makes me feel great, I just want her to know how I feel. She's just so beautiful, and she doesn't know how I really feel about her."

Kayla's heart clenched and she sighed before leaning back to think about this.

_The way I wish you would_

"Hmmm, you need to go, hey I think there's something we need to talk about." Sirius nodded vigorously, listening with rapt attention.

_This is the place in my heart_

_This is the place where I'm falling apart_

_Isn't this just where we met_

_And is this the last chance that I'll ever get_

"Hmmm..." she said, thinking about what else to say.

"Oh Kayla, she's absolutely perfect. I want nothing more then to spend my life with this girl. She doesn't know how great she is." Kayla was getting sadder by the minute. She couldn't let him see that side of her.

"Wow, you must really like this girl. Say, how long have you known her?" He shrugged.

"I don't remember, I guess a while now."

"I see," she mused.

"Said the blind man to the deaf man," Sirius said jokingly. She playfully slapped him on the arm. He leaned closer to her, looking as if he was about to kiss her. He poked a spot on her nose.

"There's a freckle on your nose," he told her. "Funny, I never noticed it," he said thoughtfully.

"Oh thanks Sirius," she said sarcastically. "Shows how much you care."

"Hey," he said, holding his hands up. "For all I know, you could've drawn that. I dated a girl who had a beauty spot on her cheek and one day, we were snogging and it smeared! Here I was thinking it was real!" Kayla giggled but quickly sobered up. Sirius was staring wistfully out the window.

_I wish I was lonely_

_Instead of just only_

_Crystal and see-through_

_And not enough to you_

"Now back to this mystery girl, can you tell me more about her?"

"Well... are you sure you want to hear more of this?" She nodded and laughed lightly.

"Of course Sirius, you're my best friend. I want to hear all you can tell me."

"Well she's just got the cutest grin, like her entire face lights up in this way that makes me just want to kiss her."

"Aww how cute," she teased, squeezing his cheek. "Ickle Sirikins is in wuv," she smiled as she said this and Sirius batted her hand away, grinning. He pushed his hair out of his face when she let go of him and cleared his throat.

_Cause you don't see me_

_And you don't need me_

_And you don't love me_

_The way I wish you would_

"Well it's weird for me to tell her, that's why I wanted your advice." Kayla sighed. She hating advising him on the subject of him liking other girls.

_Why can't you see how much I love you?? _She shouted at him in her mind.

He let out a lopsided grin at the look of pure determination that had appeared on her face.

"Didn't know you wanted to help me that much Kayla," he teased, flicking her nose. She flinched, but laughed. She hated when he did that.

_Cause you don't see me_

_And you don't need me_

_And you don't love me_

_The way I wish you could_

There was a comfortable silence that had finally settled over them and Kayla was starting to slowly drift off to sleep. Sirius was looking at her in a strange way but her grogginess caused her to miss the look. The last thing she saw before she drifted off into slumber was Sirius sitting in the chair, staring at her with his face in his hand.

_I way I know you could_

Sirius saw that she was asleep. Quietly getting up, he stroked her forehead gently, pushing a strand of hair that had fallen in her face.

"Kayla," he said softly. "I think there's something we need to talk about..."

* * *

The End!!

How'd ya like?? Hehe D


End file.
